jupiter_ascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphi Abrasax
Seraphi Abrasax was the Sovereign of the House of Abrasax until she was murdered as she was approaching her 91st millennium. Her death deepened the division in the House of Abrasax, pitting her children Balem, Kalique and Titus against each other in the fight over the Abrasax inheritance. She bequeathed Earth to her potential recurrence in her will, and the identification of Jupiter Jones as her recurrence leads to a fevered dispute over the planet's fate. Biography Seraphi was born before Earth's first cities were built around 100,000 years ago, and it is implied that she grew up in an atmosphere of privilege and comfort. She eventually became the head of the family business Abrasax Industries, and had three children named Balem, Kalique and Titus. She raised her children, and in particular Balem, to believe in societal hierarchies and the justness of the harvesting industry. Close to both her sons, Seraphi had a more difficult and tempestuous relationship with her daughter Kalique. Seraphi lived for tens of thousands of years, becoming widely revered and respected as the Abrasax Sovereign. She developed a vast portfolio of planets for RegeneX production; her holdings included Earth, a planet she had a special fondness for and chose to bequeath to her potential recurrence in her will. Towards the end of her life Seraphi became unsettled by the harvesting industry and sought to put a stop to it. Her efforts in this area were unsuccessful, and she became depressed and disheartened. Her change of heart saw a deterioration in her relationship with Balem, who continued to insist upon his right to seed and harvest planets, and they often found themselves fighting. During a particularly heated argument, Seraphi told Balem that she "hated her life". According to Balem, Seraphi begged him to kill her; however, the veracity of this is uncertain on account of Balem's fractured mental state. However events played out, Balem killed Seraphi as she was approaching her 91st millennium. His part in his mother's death was covered up, with Kalique telling Jupiter that the identity of the murderer is unknown. It is implied that Seraphi's murder occurred many years before the events of the film. Appearance Physically identical to her recurrence Jupiter Jones, Seraphi is depicted in a statue as a youthful and beautiful woman with a regal posture and strong features. Seraphi appears to have favoured long and elaborate gowns, and her statue wears an elaborate feathery headdress reminiscent of a phoenix. It is implied that Seraphi chose to appear old towards the end of her life, demonstrating a "fetish for wrinkles" that her daughter Kalique will later emulate. Personality An adept and accomplished businesswoman, Seraphi also had a sentimental streak and came to feel sympathy for the plight of those humans affected by harvesting. She was unlucky in love, and it is suggested that she had a cynical edge that led her to distrust others, the universe and even herself. While transparent and an ineffective liar, Seraphi was a shrewd judge of character and didn't allow herself to be taken for a fool. Relationships Balem Abrasax Seraphi appears to have groomed her oldest son Balem as her successor, teaching him about the proper order of things and preparing him to lead Abrasax Industries by instructing him in the mechanics of the harvesting industry. Once close, with Balem feeling his mother understood him on a deeper level than anyone else in the universe, they were driven apart by her change of heart over harvesting, with her new stand against the industry conflicting with Balem's own position. They engaged in heated arguments, with their final fight climaxing with Seraphi saying that she "hated her life" and her murder at the hands of Balem. Balem insists that he killed Seraphi because she "begged him to do it". After Seraphi's death, Balem devotes himself wholeheartedly to sustaining the business once led by his mother. While his feelings towards Seraphi seem deeply conflicted and he actively avoids discussing her with his siblings, his interactions with Jupiter Jones suggest that he misses his mother deeply and secretly craves absolution from her. Kalique Abrasax .]] Seraphi had a difficult relationship with her daughter Kalique, and they did not always get along. Nonetheless, Kalique appears to miss her mother and maintains an elaborate shrine in her honour, also having statues of her mother adorn the perimeter of the landing pad at her alcazar on Cerise. Despite these outward displays of homage and her expression of a desire for reconciliation with her mother's recurrence, Kalique appears to find wry amusement in her mother's change in attitude towards harvesting and bathes in RegeneX, the product Seraphi sought to bring an end to, with gleeful abandon. Titus Abrasax Seraphi was close to Titus as she was to Balem, and he inherited some of her sheavework as well as four small planets; the limited scope of his inheritance suggests that Seraphi may have felt Titus, her youngest child, unprepared to handle the responsibility of a larger portfolio. Following Seraphi's death, Titus makes a show of having been close to his mother and affects a sentimental streak to align his feelings on harvesting with hers. His professions to have believed in his mother's mission to end harvesting are ultimately revealed to be false, however, and he seems to regard his mother's change of heart with the same wry amusement as his sister. Category:Characters Category:Entitled Category:Humans